Harvest High
by Saltypepper
Summary: I know its been done to death. Its high school through mainly the mineral town characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was high school... Yes, high school at long last. For some it was the next step into adulthood, for others it was hell. A hell full of drama,stress, and demonic teachers. High school brought boyfriends and frienemy's. And it came wether you were ready for it or not.

**Karen's pov.**

A stunning brunette stood starring at her reflection after she had fininshed applying her make up. She wore a white tank top with a purple vest and short-shorts. Brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail with two strands of blond hunging against her cheeks.

"Karen, you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Sasha stood impatiently watching her daughter come out of the bathroom and plop some poptarts into the toaster. " We don't have time for this" the elder glanced at the clock " school starts at 7:30 and it's already 6:50, If you're going to take an hour to get ready get up earlier." Annoyance rang through her voice.

**Pop. **I grabbed my breakfast and snorted,"fine, lets go then."

Mother and daughter jumped into an old yellow car and started the 45 minute drive to Harvest High.

**Rick's pov.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Well thats not much of an anwser."

"We're just not."

"How come?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"It takes a certain amount of time to get somewhere."

"How long does it take to get to our school?"

"About half an hour."

"And it hasn't been half an hour?'

"No."

"Well can't time go any faster?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"It just can't."

"Well the car can go faster then this, so why don't you just drive faster?"

"There's a speed limit Popuri."

"Why make a car able to go 80 but only allow it to go 50?"

"So no one gets hurt."

"Huff" Popuri didn't get how she could get hurt if the car was going 80.

She's so innocent I sure hope she'll be okay. I silently prayed for my little sisters safety.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kai's pov.**

_Beep beep_

Groan, blinkblink, the numbers 7:19 flashed as the alarm continued to ring. "Shit crackers!" I hopped off the bed and tripped over my brother, who also had choosen to ignored our alarm clock.

"Denny! Denny! Dude get up!"

"Ten more minutes."

"No, get up or i'm fryin Guppy." Denny shot up and started to strangle me. " You bastard better not fry Guppy" I pushed him off me. "You know I would never hurt Guppy, but we gotta go bro."After seeing the time Denny agreed and put on his shirt. I put on my shirt and got the can of lysol sprayed it out in front of us and we stepped through it together. Fully dressed and smelling good, the last step was our signiture purple bandana's and with that we were ready. Guppy flew to Denny's shoulder as we stepped out of the van. I had parked the van in the school parking lot so we were there already.

**Ann's pov.**

_Beep beep_

.........................................................................

_beep beep_

.........................................................................

_beep beep_

_._.......................................................................

_beep _**SMASH, **followed by sleepy slurred words "don't say I didn't war.....snore"

**Doug's pov.**

**SMASH**, I awoke startled and sat there for a minute. The time said 6:25 about the time Ann should be getting up. I'll go check on her.

**Back to Ann.**

Knock Knock, "Ann, honey, time to get up." I smartly replied "nooooooooooo, need sleeeeeep" Dad came over and pulled the covers off. Me being naked and it being morning ment it was cold so I curled up and whined " School doesn't start till next week." But Dad knew what I was up to."No, it starts today." "Damnit" I viciously threw my pillow at him which he smoothly dodged. "I'm coming back in 5 minutes with a cup of ice water." I knew he wasn't kidding so I got up and got dressed in a yellow shirt and blue overalls.

After 5 minutes he came back and was pleased to find me dressed and brushing my hair. It takes me about 5-10 minutes to get putting up and braiding my hair I sprinted to the kitchen for beacon and eggs. We jumped into the car and got going to school. We left at 6:50 from where we live it takes about 10 minutes to get there but we had to stop at my Grandpa's to pick up my big brother.

We parked at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Dad honked twice and a teenage boy came out wearing white pants and a white jacket and combat looked pissed.

The young man got in the backseat drivers side. "Mornin Gray." Gray just growled at me. " So, how's Grandpa" I say cheerfully "Leave me alone" He barked at me. "Hee" I grin to myself, he wouldn't have had to move out if he had just done his chores and not been such an ass to Dad. Ha, now the dumbass has to deal with the one person thats even more of a jerk than him, Grandpa.

**Mary's pov.**

I had gotten up at 5:30 took a 15 minute shower. Spent 15 minutes checking my school supplies. Then I helped mom with breakfast. Left for school at 6:40.

"Did you feed the fish this morning?"

"Yes Mother."

"I want you to write down all of the supplies your teachers need you to get and give them to me after school"

"Yes Mother."

"Don't forget to write down everthing important in your planner and I will check and your notes for the day directly after school."

"Yes Mother."

"Okay, here we are. Have a nice day sweetie." Mother said as we pulled up to the school. " I will pick you up at 3:00"

"Yes Mother, Thank you for the ride."

"You're welcome."

I arrived at school at 6:52 and went inside to locate all of my classes and memorize the fastest routes from class to class.

Well thats chapter one. I'm pretty new at this so don't be to harsh. Tell me what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first Day**

**Mary's pov.**

The bell rang at 7:25 and the students started to gather at the door. I had gotten to my first class early and found a seat close to the front and near the middle. Harvest High was on trimesters so we had five classes each day for about 65 minutes and having a class for one tri was 0.5 credits. So the 1.0 credit classes like Language Arts, Math, Science, History, and some of the special electives like Dance, Arts, and Languages were only taken for 2 tri's and most electives were for 1 tri.

My first period was honors Language Arts so it didn't surprise me when many of my fellow classmates were juniors and seniors. Most were people I didn't recognize but I did see one familiar face, a tall brunette with blond bangs. She took a seat near the back next to a voluptuous blond. I tried to take a look around but was instintly halted by a pair of intimidating grey eyes, I quickly averted my eyes and fiddled with my pen. The person that had been giving me the stink eye was sitting one row over and two seats back. His hair was a greyish white with piercing chocolate eyes. My thoughts of him were interrupted by the tardy bell.

The second the bell rang our teacher pranced to the front of the classroom to introducer herself. " Good morning class my name is Mrs. Mils your new english teacher. This year we will be reviewing british literature but we'll get to that later. First I'm going to take role, Kay." She yanked some papers out of nowhere. " Vaughn" The boy who glared at me raised his hand Mrs. Mils had called out all of the names. "Well now that that is out of the way it's time to get to know eachother." She sang " I'll start, My name is Manna, I have been married for 19 years. My husband and I run a small winery."

"That explains the hair" Karen spat from the back of the class. The blond to the right of her giggled.

Manna continued as if nothing had been said. "We have two kids. A daughter Aja who is around your age... except the little one in the front" Manna looked directly at me. "How old are you sweetie?" Heat rushed to my face, I felt dozens of eyes beating at my back. "Umm.... 13" Shock spread across Manna's face." A freshman, really? Are you sure you're in the right class? Because it has happened before, when a newbie gets lost and ends up in the wrong class and halfway through the tri they'll get a call from the office and learn that the class they were supposed to be in is on the other side of the school. I hope that doesn't happen to any of the nice kids. Some probably disserve to fail a class and do all the makeup work at home. But for the sweet innocent little baby's that just didn't know anything it's really sad."

"I-I'm pretty sure this is the right class."

"Okay, good. Now where was I? Oh yes, Aja is a senior here so maybe some of you know her. Recently we became the foster home of a little boy" She glanced at me again."Your age. He is also a new student here. Mmmm..." Her face became distant." Hope he doesn't get lost and have to do a bunch of make-up work." Refering to her earlier conversation with herself. " I am also very nosey, so how about all of you tell me two interesting things about yourselves. Starting with you in the front." The kid at the very left of the room started. It kept going until it got to me.

"Allright now for my little freshman friend." My turn has come, I gulped and figgited shyly. " I'm Mary and my father is an author" At this I was interrupted." Oh, an author how delightful! I'm sure you learn all sorts of fabulous facts about literature from him! I know who to call on now." Great, first day and I'm already teachers pet. "Anyway continue." She erged. "U-um.... I work as a librarian ah-teh" but I had been interrupted again. " A librarian! Amazing! Thats wonderful oh..." And Manna trailed off on the wonders of the library.

"What a little kiss ass." Karen whispered loudly enough for everone to hear.

"Be nice Karen, I'm sure she's a sweet girl." The busty blond came to her defence.

This is going to be a long year.

**Ann's pov.**

My schedule

First period: History

Second period: Language Arts

Third period: Science

Fourth period: Geometry

Fith period: Spanish

Which sucks my grandpa's saggy balls cause I got no gym. WHAT am I supposed to do with all this energy. First period was okay I was still trying to sleep so no problem there. But second was sooo boring, I was shaking to control myself but with such an annoyingly talkative teacher it was hard not to yell Shut Up and throw my desk over and start doin the Macarana, Lindi Hop, and religious tribal dancing all at the same time. But I managed to get by with tapping my desk and kicking the guy in front of me. Third was hell, my teacher told us that one of her classes desects cats later on in the year and that it was her favorite day of the year. Discusting, right. So I reacted by screaming murderer and ran across the desks hoping from row to row. Naturaly, I got sent to the office and thats where I'm at at the moment.

"Ms. Green what exactly compeled you to act as you did" Our balding principal scolded.

"theteachersaidshelikedtokillcats" Damn I'm hyper.

"She said she likes cat disection day"

"Whogivesashitaboutlittletechnicalities,She. Is. A. MURDERER!

"They're just cats Ms. Gre" I interrupted him. "MURDERER!"

"It hurts to be called a murderer"

"Wellsheis. And don't try to make her the victim. What about the cats!?" I had hoped out of my seat, leaned over his desk, and was now about 3 inches from his face. He couldn't answer (or I just didn't give him time) "I have a cat you know, and I don't think cuting him open would be fun. That woman is sick! One day it's cats the next it's kids, she is a threat to everyone in this school!" By now I have him by the shoulders shaking him violently. "For the love of Goddess, fire her!"

"I can't fire someone just because you don't like the way she teaches!" Mr. Thomas stood as he spoke. Shaking me off of him looking quite pissed.

I took this as a challenge. " You think I can't get her fired!" Note to self, get Mrs. Pruden fired.

" How dare you think of doing that! She has a family to take care of!"

I gasped. " Dear Goddess, the poor souls I shall save them by sending her to an instu" The lunch bell cut me off. "Wo, lunch."

With that I left him and sprinted to the cafeteria. I heard him call. "GET BACK HERE WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

The cafeteria was a huge room with booths all along the sides, with large round tables on one side, and smaller square tables on the other side. I got in the line in the very center and got myself PB and Jelly sandwhich, a slice of cake, 3 cookies (one of each of the offered), nachos, regular potatoe chips, an apple, and a strawberry milk. Yum.

Of course, I ate cake and cookies first. Next I started on the PB and J. Since I ran there I got my food before all my friends. Most were still in line. Popuri had sat down next to me. All she had was a baked potatoe what is wrong with her.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh? No, I was thinking about your food."

"Well their calling you over the intercom."

"Oh." Now I remember. My rival, the principal was calling for another challenge. My eyes narrowed and I whispered. " You're on."

Popuri looked at me weirdly "wha"

I jumped onto my chair grabbed my half-eaten sandwhich and threw it at a guy with red hair that stood straight "FOOD FIGHT!" He saw it in time and ducked the jelly scraped the top of his hair leaving a line of purple.

Seconds passed, nothing. Until two similar looking dudes wearing purple bandana's started to throwing their food and everyone elses food around them all over. All right, we're in business. I joined the three man frenzy by pouring my nacho cheese on Popuri's head.

"Eeeek!" Pinky screamed and fled.

The three of us were beautiful, we threw with such grace, such divine accuracy. Girls fled, boys hid, and lunch lady's gazed in horror. Time slowed as elegant blobs danced radiantly across the room and collided with body parts and various surfaces. Bliss was the only word to discribe this glorious event.

Baldy showed up and with the help of several custodians caught us and drug us to the office. I was back in enemy territory. But this time I had brought backup.

Special thanks to Icefire149 and MarianFontz for all your encouragement.

If anyone has any ideas for what they want out of this please tell me. I'd love to incorperate it into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Popuri's pov.**

"That witch poured cheese all over my hair." I was crying as my mom washed my hair. "I know sweetheart, it's okay." Mom tried to console me, but I had spent over an hour curling it to be just right. This thought only made me cry harder. She ruined all my hard work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rick's pov.**

Popuri was cying about her hair the whole drive home. Mom ran a bubble bath for her and helped her wash her hair so I started cooking dinner. Ann was just like that and had been the whole time we've known her. For Popuri to expect her to act any differently was just ridicules. Popuri actualy thought she could get Ann to apologize. "Sigh, I can hear her sobs from here."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gray's pov.**

Ann had detention, so Dad and I had to wait 45 minutes for her. Dad got a nice lengthy lecture as well. He was used to this kind of thing, but I know if I had pulled that stunt he would have been pissed. I don't play favorites my ass.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Second Day**

**Karen's pov.**

"Goddess I hate this class."

"It's not so bad, the teacher gets off subject a lot so we don't really have to pay attention." Julia replies.

" I would rather her give us an assignment than listen to her drone on and on about her worthless existence."

"Hmm." Julia just smiles at me.

"This little paper right here is a disclosure statement. Now all of your parents have to sign it and then you bring it back tomorrow, or is tomorrow to soon. Oh, I know how about wednesday." What a dumbass. " Tomorrow is wednesday." I growl. "Oh, well how about friday." Manna passed out the statement and began to explain it. I turned to Julia. "The homecoming dance is on the 18th right?"

"Ya, I think."

"You going?"

"If someone asks me."

"With that rack your going to have a fanclub." I muttered bitterly. If only my boobs were that big.

"Hehe, their not that great." Liar, it was obvious that she was proud. She's just a stuck-up bitch. A stuck-up bitch with great boobs. Suddenly Julia started paying attention, like what Manna was saying mattered. I admit I might have been glaring but she didn't have to just ignore me. Again, just a stuck up bitch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Popuri's pov.**

The witch was in my second period but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. My next chance is lunch. I walked up to our table.

"Hey, where's Ann." I squealed in disappointment and confusion.

"She got in a lot of trouble yesterday now she and the boys that joined her have to eat lunch in the principal's office for a while." Mary informed me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kai's pov.**

Denny, myself, and that girl who started the food fling were eating in the principal's office. We were in some chairs lined up against the wall with bagged lunches that the school provided. Denny was odviously disscusted with his turkey sandwhich, while the redhead gobbled up hers and was currently eyeing Denny's. He passed it disdainfuly to her, she stuffed it with some baby carrots and slices of apple then cramed down her throat. Most possesed a gag reflex, she apparently didn't.

"This sucks." My mini-me pointed out.

"Yeah, it was worth it though. We wrecked the cafeteria, I heard that B lunch had to eat outside." Denny and I shared a mischievous grin. Then the girl spoke up.

"You think Baldy has a private bathroom?"

"Probably, gatta go?" I questioned.

"Nope." She cheered,bent over and pulled a bunch of straws, needing both hands to grip them."I just want to flush these."

This chick is nuts. I'm lovin it.

" I'm Kai, by the way." Outstreching my hand which she shook vigorously. "Ann!" She nearly screamed at me.

"I'm Denny."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Popuri's pov.**

"Why did she have to do that?!" I continued my rant about Ann and my hair.

"My gosh, let it go woman." Lumina gasped.

"But, my hair." I whined.

"She's right, Popy it's not good to hold grudges."

"But Mary."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Why didn't anyone care? Tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry Popy!" But I didn't care much for Lumina's concern. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran off.

No one cared, why didn't anyone care what I had to say? I'm important. Aren't I? I'm pretty. Right? I'm just as smart and mature as they are. Why does everybody treat me like a baby? I'm actually older than Mary. Those meanies thought they were so much better then me. Well their not, I'm prettier and my hair is pink! My hair is soooo much better than theirs. It was long, soft, and wavy. And PINK! Their hair was so boring, a plain braid, and box head! They couldn't even compare to me. And that Ann, won't any justice be served? She needs to be contained! She got cheese in my HAIR! And no one cared. No one cared about what was important to me. They are so mean! Why is everyone so mean? They're just jealous because maybe I'm the smart one, maybe I'm the mature one. That's right I'm prettier, smarter, and more mature then everyone else. And My Hair Is Pink!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mary's pov.**

"Oh, don't cry Popy!"

"Leave me alone!"

Lumina started after her but I stopped her." Leave her be Lumi, she's just throwing one of her fits. She'll be fine in a couple of minutes." Guilt evident on her face, but she let it go and sat down anyway.

"Um..so homecoming is coming up"

"I don't care much for those kinds of things."

"Oh, come on Mary, have a life. Get out and explore new things! Thats what high schools all about."

"My parents are really strict, I don't think they'd let me go."

"Excuses, excuses. I'm sure you could get them to agree if you tried. Little miss debate team." Crap, somehow I knew being on the debate team in middle school would come back to haunt me."Fine I'll go." The princess jumped with joy "yay!"

"Oh, we'll have so much fun." Just as Princess started to daydream Popy walked up. "What will be fun." Excited about what could be happening she sat down staring expectingly.

"Mary and I were talking about homecoming."

"Homecoming?"

"It's a dance to celebrate returning to school." I explained.

"I wanna go!"

"How about we all go together!"

"Yay!"

Sigh... I don't like dances, but I could try to enjoy myself.

"We could invite Ann to!" Princess suggests.

"No!" Popuri yelped. "She'll just find a way to ruin it!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ann's pov.**

After a few seconds of sneaking around my rival's office I found his toilet. I stuck the straws right in the hole and flushed. The poor thing tried and failed as water spilled over the edge. " FLOOD! Evacuate!" I sprinted back to the chairs where I had eaten lunch and plopped down grinning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw water seeping into the carpet near the bathroom. Now we were tied.

Ann:2 Baldy:2

Before anyone noticed it the bell rang. Victorious, I marched to math.

I burst through Mr. Powel's door 4 minutes late and shouted "I have arrived!"

"How nice of you to join us." Damn straight it was nice to be in my presence. I'm so awesomely kick nuts, I even put deodorant on this morning.

I stared blankly as I thought of my awesomeness. "Sit Down Ann." His booming voice woke me, so naturaly I cartwheeled up to him poked, pouted, then cartwheeled to my seat. Lumi giggled and smiled at me and I waved at her. For some reason Popy was attempting to light me on fire with her mind and a secret chant. If it works and I live, she has to teach me how. That would make me even more kick nuts. With burn scars and the ability to light things on fire I could be a witch. Cool. I smiled at Popuri and hoped she succeeded. She smiled then quickly remembered the spell and glared again.

I loved math, it was the only mental thing that didn't make me want to swim in jelly. It was the only subject that I payed attention.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Popuri's pov.**

Ann smiled at me and I almost forgot that I was mad at her. But I kept my crusty look directed at her til she started taking notes. I was going to give her the silent treatment, that would totally teach her to not mess with my hair. I didn't like math so I just doodled insted of taking notes. I was so happy when math ended. My next class wasn't really a subject of any kind. Mom said it was a class for special kids with specific needs. She said it would help me with school and life in general.

There were some weird lookin kids in this class. One always had sunglasses on and carried a red stick. He would swing it in front of him when he walked. This one girl made weird sounds and wouldn't respond when you talked to her. She would just make strange signs with her hands. There were some others to, like a kid who's head was always tilted one way. But the weirdest of them all was this boy that sat in the back left hand corner. He had long brownish-blond hair, it was tied back but that didn't help because his bangs covered his eyes. He had a jacket on even though it was hot. He even wore a fuzzy scarf and one hand was gloved. Felicia, our teacher told us we weren't supposed to talk to him or approach him from the his left side. He always seemed nervous, and he was constantly biting his right index finger. I found him interesting, but Felicia told me not to stare at him. So I tried to refrain.

"How is my class today?" Felicia asked while she did some weird things with her hands.

"Outstanding!" Most replied. Felicia informed us yesterday that she wanted everyone to be possitive. So when she asked us how we were some of the kids who had had her before said outstanding. So I guess thats what we're supposed to say.

"Does anyone want to share anything that happened today?" I rose my hand and shook it around. "Yes, Popuri."

"My friends and I made plans to go to homecoming!" I just couldn't wait.

"Oh really, that sounds like so much fun."

"Uh-huh, it's gonna be loads of fun, and I'm going to have my mom do my hair so I'll be super pretty!"

"Wow, take some pictures so I can see how pretty you'll be."

"You'll see that day during school."

"No." She giggled slightly. "Homecoming is on a Saturday."

"Oh."

"Anyone else have something say?"

"Oh oh!" I excitedly started to wave my hand again.

"Yes, Popuri." She said patiently.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

I skipped out the door and down the hall to the nearest girls bathroom. I walked in and imediately saw two older girls on the other side of the bathroom. Both tall with jet black hair. The one on the right was had shoulder length hair with a blue and puple streak of hair on the left side of her also had a jeweled nose ring, lip ring, and five earrings on her one exposed ear. She was dressed all in black. The other girl had more colorful clothing, not by much though it was a brown dress with sewn patches here and there. Her hair was long and braided. She seemed skinny except her belly was big and round. I didn't know you could get fat in only one place.

I did my business in the nearest stall. Then went to wash my hands. I couldn't help but ask. "Why aren't you guys in class?"

The short haired one answered. "None of your damn business."

But I continued "If you not going potty, you should be in class."

"Don't start any of that preachy shit."

"Religion is good though?" Why would she talk like that?

"Just leave little girl." The fat one said.

"Okay, but you know you shouldn't smoke? It's bad for you." With this, the short haired one walked up to me grabbed my arm and pushed the lit end of the cigarette into it burning me. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. She dropped the cigarette, pulled me down by my neck and kneed me in the gut. I fell to the floor crying. "Yeah I know, but it's bad for you to." She stood over me with authority. The fat one moved close to the door and said. "Come on Aja, lets go." They just left me crying on the bathroom floor. I hated school!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well 3 chapters down already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cliff's pov.**

After about 15 minutes of the pink ones absence Mrs. Stuart went to look for her. Five minutes later a replacement showed up and took her place. I hope no one got hurt. Mrs. Mils kept emphasizing that it was really easy to get lost in here. Hopefully she found a safe place to hide. Thats what I do when I get lost. When the bell rang and neither of them had come back, I was terrified. The pink one was hurt I just knew it. I prayed that the Goddess would protect her. After several minutes of praying the replacement started talking at me. "School's over you can go home now." Blushing and trembling I nervously started to bite my finger. She looked annoyed, but I wasn't supposed to leave the classroom until Mrs. Mils or Aja came to pick me up. So I ignored her and just sat there. 10 minutes passed and no one came. Sigh, they forgot about me. Mrs. Stuart's replacement was still talking trying to convince me to leave. Pleasing her I got up and left.

I didn't know where I was but Mrs Mils had been nice enough to give me a map of the school. Mrs. Stuart's room was marked and there were arrows showing how to get to the all of the exits. After finding the nearest one I started walking to the Mils house. I payed close attention to the scenery on the car rides here so I knew how to get an hour later I was standing outside the house fiddling with the key they gave me. They were nice people, but they still scared me. I had been in foster homes before and had gone through seven in two months, I know these don't last no matter how nice they were. My mom had overdosed two weeks ago, and three days later Katie disappeared. This was the first home I was placed in and it's been a week and a half already, from past experience I'll be kicked out soon. I had been questioning my decision to leave without Aja or Mrs. Mils. What if I get trouble? I still had bruises from the last punishment my mother gave me before she died. Aja helped me cover up all the marks using a baggy jacket and a scarf. Mr. Mils looked really strong, I tried not to think of what his punishments were like.

Mrs. Mils' car pulled in the driveway and startled me. Both Aja and Mrs. Mils looked angry. They walked over and Mrs. Mils almost seemed relieved." Cliff there you are, I was so worried." Aja unlocked and entered the house. "I'm so sorry for not coming to get you, Aja beat up a sweet innocent little girl and we had to spend a lot of time talking to the principal." Mrs. Mils went into the house and I followed.

"Hey Manna." Mr. Mils called from the living room.

"Hey Duke, you won't beleive what Aja did today." Mr. Mils smile faded. "What?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mary's pov.**

Mother and I had just arrived home. "You have to do your homework before you can go to the library."

"Yes Mother." I sat at study area my parents set up for me in the living room.

"What do you have?" My mother hovered over me to see what homework I had.

"Not much, only disclosers that you need to sign." She didn't look satisfied. "Is that it?" I nodded and handed them to her, she read each carefully. Then she signed them. "Have you read these?"

"Yes Mother, we went through them in class." She still didn't look satisfied. "Read them again and write half a page of notes on each."

"Yes Mother." She turned to leave me to my work. "Come show me when your done."

"Yes Mother." Starting with period one, I labeled it British Literature with Mrs. Mils. I got two pages, one for notes, and one for supplies I would need for each class. When I finished with period one I got a new page for period two, but kept the same supply page. I knew how my mother liked things. I had to spend at least 30 minutes on any assignment or she would think I did it badly. A little more than half an hour passed before I went to show her. She audited it and was pleased that I had wrote down my suplies on a seperate piece. "Good." She put my notes into a file and kept the supply list on her table. I thought now would be a good time to ask. " M-may I go to the homecoming dance?"

"Only the second day and you have already become infatuated with a boy." Mother accused.

"N-no! Of course not, I just want to go with some friends."

"Don't lie to me Mary! I know that all teenagers only have one thing in mind!"

"R-really, I-I'm just going to go with Lumina and Popuri. No boys at all." She wasn't buying it. "Hmph, I'll talk it over with you father first."

"Thank you Mother."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rick's pov.**

Popuri got hurt yesterday but wouldn't tell me what happened. She has a small bandage on her right wrist. Understandably, she didn't want to go to school today but I insisted she did, she was uncharacteristicly quiet when we got in the car. "What happened?"

"...._sniff_." Was her reply.

"Popuri, please tell me."

Silence

"I can't protect you if you don't tell me what wrong."

"_Sniff_, In 5th period yesterday I had to go potty.. _sniff.._. a-and." She choked." A-and some girl w-was smoking and then s-she burned me."

_Screech! _I pulled the car to a halt and faced her."SHE DID WHAT!"

Holding her arm up and pointed to the bandage. "S-she burned me." I started the car agian. What the hell was wrong with that bitch to hurt something so innocent and beautiful.

"Who was it?" I asked grinding my teeth together.

"I don't kn-know, my teacher brought me to the office and I discribed her to the attendant. They seemed to know her and said they would take care of it."

"Discribe her." I growled.

"W-well she was tall, with short black hair and a purple and blue streak on one her nose and lip was pierced." I knew exactly who she was discribing. Aja. "I know who it is."

"You do?"

"Yes, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you again." Popuri's spirits lifted. "You will? You're the greatest big brother ever!" She cheered. We got to school a couple minutes later. I immedately started looking for Aja. Her mom was a teacher here so I knew she was here early. I found her near the cafeteria by a vending machine. "Hey you!" She looked up uninterested. "Yes?"

"What the hell is your problem?" She started laughing. The girl next her made a comment. "Look Aja it's Pinky and the Brain." Refering to Popuri's and my own appearance.

"Shut up, my big brother can take you."

"Oh, you ganna fight me?"

"No, I just want you to be nice to Popuri."

"What has this little bitch done to deserve it?" Popuri gasped and nearly started crying. "Goddess you ganna cry again."

"What a pathetic show." The pregnant girl next to Aja commented. This sent Popuri over the edge and she ran off somewhere bawling. Aja opened her mouth to say something else but I stopped her by grabbing her shirt and pushing her up to the wall. " If either of her mess with my sister again, I'll kill you!" The malice in my voice silenced them. I pulled Aja off the wall then slamed her back into it, I let her go and she fell to the ground. Then I left to find Popuri.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kai's pov.**

I got up early to go steal me some grub. But I saw a gorgeous girl sitting near the back door crying. What gentleman would leave a pretty lady crying? "What's wrong beautiful?" I asked bending down to her level. "S-some mean girls keep p-picking on me." I thought this over, she seemed pretty gullible so a simple answer would probably do the trick.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just jealous."

"Really?" She pulled her head out of her hands to look at me. Yup gullible.

"Well they've gatta be, how often do they meet someone as beautiful as you." She giggled and nodded in agreement. "Heehee yeah."

"You wanna come get breakfast with me?" She perked up. "Yeah!" As I was helping her up a random geek came up and punched me in the face. He grabbed the girl and dragged her inside muttering something about innocence.

"Weell then." Rubbing my nose I decided to get some ice. "Goddess for a dork that kid can punch." I went to the office and asked for ice.

"So, what can you do about it?" Principal Thomas asked a fat ass whose crap crack was showing.

"I can fix it but it'll take a while." Thomas noticed me. "Hey! You should know something about this!"

"About what?" It probably wasn't a good idea to get on crazy-Ann's bad side so I played dumb.

"My toilets all stopped up and it happened yesterday when you were in here!" He accused jamming a sasage finger in my face.

"If it happened yesterday, why is the plummer here now?"

"Um...I well... tried to... that's none of your business! I know you know who did it, and you'd better tell me or I'll." My attention was lost as yet another pink haired girl entered the office. Unlike the other one she seemed more mature. She was pretty, wore a red ribbon, a yellow apron and a green turtle neck, but also had sweat pants on (which was a turn off by the way). "Eccuse me." Skating my way around the principal I stopped beside her. " Hello beautiful, something I can help you with?" Alright charm time to turn on. The girl turned to glare daggers at me. "No." Then she returned to what she was doing. I stayed in my place beside her.

"Can I help you?" She rudely asked.

"Why yes. Do you by any chance have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes." After a moment she stopped, slowly turned around and punch me in the face... again. Crap. I fell back onto the floor and watched her walk away. Clutching my what seemed to be broken nose I cried out, "My face, my beautiful face!" Thomas sniggered behind me. "Luckily you already have ice."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gray's pov.**

Unlike my sister I hated school. Yeah, yeah education is the key to success. But it was to crowded, and much of the crap they taught us was so useless it wasn't even funny. The only subject I liked was Language Arts but they ruined that to by putting me in Mrs. Mils class. The bitch just wouldn't shut up. I didn't have friends, cause Goddess knows I don't want any. Some stupid people think me and Vaughn were _friends _but that was a load of crap. We just sat at the same table during lunch because we both know the others not going to talk and if we sat by ourselves some fucking goody-good would come sit by us claiming that we looked lonely.

The day was going by as slow as usual but it was finally 5th. While I wanted school to end I was looking forward to getting home to Gramps. That jackass seems to think I have no future so he is making me work as his blacksmith apprentice after school and on weekends. I'm no good but he won't let me quit. He yells at me for every little thing even if I'm not even in the same room. He also yells at me if I get home passed 3:30 but with Ann constantly in detention how the hell am I supposed to get home on time.

My 5th was Health. My teacher Mr. Trent was a serious mother fucker. Anyone who spoke out of line was sent to the office and wasn't allowed to get the homework for that day. He demonstrated this yesterday when some dumbass was flicking a quarter around and Mr. Trent told him to put it away but he asked why and got kicked out. No one could have food or drinks of any kind in the classroom. He was very strict and intimidating, so it was a quiet calm class unless you piss him off. It was one of the classes I could tolerate, since it was so quiet.

We had a seating chart of boy, girl, boy, girl. I sat at the end of the third table so luckily I only sat next to one bitch. She had very short brown hair and had worn a butt ugly dress everyday. She didn't talk to me or anyone really, she would just smile and do what she was told. Mr. Trent seemed to favor her over everyone else so she could probably get away with a lot. I could tolerate her for now.

"I'm going to assign you your books now" Mr. Trent began at the start of class. "Elli, will you write down everyones number when they get their book."

"Yes sir." The girl next to me went to the front of the class and recieved the paper for the book numbers.

"The table to the very right will start. Get your books at the back of the class then come up and tell Elli your name and number then sit back down, then the table behind you will do the same. When the last table of that row has gotten their books the first table of the next row will start. I have to leave for a bit Elli is in charge til I get back." He turned to Elli. "Write down the names of any trouble makers." She nodded confirming she had heard him then he left the room. Almost instantly the mayhem began. Although they were following his instructions, everyone was talking and yelling. Elli's squeaky commands for them to shut up went unheard. Once everyone had gotten their books, Elli was free from writing and begged for them to behave. I thought her weak attempts to control them were amusing,but when the teacher had been gone for more then half the period she became more and more desperate. Pencils flew, people were eating and switching seats, one chinese guy was selling apples. As time went on they became more unrestrained and rowdy until about 10 minutes before the bell when Mr. Trent came back, he dismissed Elli and everone got back on task. I was wondering what the hell had he been doing? He answered my question without anyone having to ask.

"Did you think you could get away with that behavior? I was standing just down the hall. I could hear everything that was going on." He lectured us for the remainder of the period and assigned everyone (except Elli) a two page essay on respecting authority. Goddess damn it I didn't do a damn thing wrong. Since Ann had detention agian today I went to the library and decided to write the fucking essay. I sat down angrily at the first table I saw terrifying a black haired girl who was sitting there as well. "What!" She jumped and quickly fixed her attention back to her book. She had thick square glasses and long black hair pulled back into a braid. I wrote quick and sloppy, I was a third of the way down when my pencil broke. "Goddess damn it!" Slamming my fists and the pencil on the table. People stared at me, but stopped when I pierced them with my own vicious stare. The little black haired girl was offering me a fresh and sharp pencil. I snatched it from her, sat back down and mumbled. "Thanks."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! It took a while but I got Elli, Trent, and Won introduced.

I did more with Kai and Gray for Icefire149.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary's pov.**

The first week of school had been quite eventful. Father had asked me to tell him all about it,but if I tell him about the food fight and what happened to Popuri he'd take me out of Harvest High and send me to some private acadamy. My parents have high expectations for school and will not tolerate any form of lewdness. Well, it was the second week now and I was wondering when Mother was going to get back to me on the dance this weekend.

First period had started and I was completely out of it, do to staying up til three writing. " Okaaay class, I hope you all brought your books." Manna said cheerily as appeared at the front of the class from some unknown location. "We shall start the year off by reading several short stories out of your books. The first one is called the Doll's House. Ahh... that reminds me of when I was young. Well I'm still young but when I was your age." She giggles. "I had this beautiful little yellow doll house, and all sorts of cute little dollies. I would bring my friends over and they would play with it, and I would play with. Everyone loved that little doll house. Well I thought everyone would love it, so I kept it and gave it to my daughter. She liked it for a couple of years until." Manna looked down sadly. " One day we got in a hug fight and she tossed at me from the top of the stairs. It broke and my husband said he would fix it but he never did." She changed from sad to irritated. " That's not the only thing he said he would do, this one time he spilled wine all over my favorite dress and..." She would have continued but someone had yelled shut up. She didn't but she did get back on subject. "Anywho turn to page 317 in your books." Manna sat on a kids desk and started talking and patting him on the head until the page turning stopped. "We all there? Good. You want to read as a class or individually? Lets vote." Nearly everyone wanted to read it alone to save themselves from Mrs. Mils rantings.

I had already started to read while she was talking, it was a story about acceptance. Mrs. Mils seemed to be having a hard time keeping silent. She paced, tapped things, and was even redused to doodling pictures on the whiteboard. Eventually she had a lightbulb moment and left the room. The story was only about 8 to 9 pages long so I finished long before the end of class. I overheard a conversation behind me. " Someone asked me to the dance."

"Hmmph, Yeah who is it?"

"His name is Kai and he's really cute."

"Ha, that dick-wipe? You actually think _He _is cute?"

"Um.. well he is...kinda."

"Thats pathetic, I could do million times better then _Him._"

"Goddess Karen what's your problem?"

" I don't have a problem." Karen sneered.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

_Gasp_.."Fine, I'm leaving."

"Slut." Karen called after her.

A tall blond sat in the empty seat next to me. " Hey. I'm Julia." She started talking to me.

"Mary."

"Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah, you to."

"Aww.. you're blushing that's so cute." This just made me blush harder. Julia continued to talk. " That Mrs. Mils sure can chat. I bet she'd make a great talkshow host."

"Yeah." I'm not confident around new people. So this is all I could contribute to the conversation.

"What time does this class get out?" The blond was just being friendly, but I secretly wished she would leave me alone.

"A little after 8:40. I think."

"Oh, class is almost over. I wonder where Mrs. Mils went off to?"

"Hmm." An awkward silence washed over us for the remainder of the period.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karen's pov.**

Arrgggh, Julia was already ahead of me, by getting herself a boyfriend she had issued a challenge. She got a boyfriend, so I would get myself a boyfriend as well. "You!" I barked at one of my gawking worshippers. He looked suprised and pointed at himself in question. "Yeah you, Cha-Ching get over here."

"Yes? My name is Ichinomiya Won" No way in hell I'm going to remember that. "Yeah.... I'm just gonna call you Ching."

"Ah-..." He started to say something but I didn't care.

"Listen, you're gonna take me to homecoming, pick me up at 5:40 at this address." I handed him Gwen's address. No way I was going to give out my address and risk gaining another stoker.

"Wha?" He was flustered and confused.

"And you better look damn fine!" I demanded and stormed off to my next class leaving him dumbfounded.

My second period was P.E. I only took it because Dia claimed I was getting chunky. I arrived at the gym early and headed for the locker room. Some girls were already getting dressed. "Hey, do you know what were doing today?" I asked to no one in general.

"Running laps I think." The blue-haired wonder Gina answered while slipping her shorts on. All present groaned.

"Oh come on laps aren't that bad, horses have it much worse then a few measly laps." Gwen defended.

"You and your damn horses." The very person that made me take P.E. snarled. "I'm not running any fucking laps." Dia sat on the bench close to where Gina was dressing, odviously not dressing today. Not interested in the conversation anymore I went to my locker to get dressed. When everyone (except Dia) sat on the benches for role call our coach Zack waltzed out of his office. He didn't like formalities so we called him by his first name. This guy must either be on steroids or raised by the circus strongman, cause he was humungous. His deep voice called out the names of the girls in the class but stopped when he got to Dia. "Not dressed again?" He chuckled " Well it's not my fault if you fail."

"All right girls!" He boomed." You are going to do the mile and a half run today."

"Awww." Pretty much everyone replied. Zack turned to Dia. "You sure ya don't want to dress? This is a big part of your grade." Dia turned up her nose and snorted a response. He gave up. "This is how it works you run three laps around the field and shout your last name to me when you're done." Coach explained. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good! Everyone outside and line up on the sidewalk! Chop chop!" He clapped his hands. After lining up he started his timer and we were off. I jogged for about half of a lap then walked for the rest of the way. Halfway through my second lap people started to finish. Gwen first, Gina close behind. It was stupid to overdo it on the first timing because your time didn't matter. The next two timings you have to get lower than your first time, so the higher the better.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kai's pov.**

"Dude!" I yelled banging on Denny's third period class door. The teacher opened the door and glared at me. "You should be in class." No shit sherlock. "I need to talk to Denny for a minute." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is it urgent?"

"Yes." I replied after a moment of hesitation.

"What is it about?"

"Dude, family emergency!" I shrieked a manly shriek. He opened the door and called. "Denny." The teacher gestured for him to come out. "What?" But the teacher was still there.

"Do you mind?" Denny and I stared at him til he got the message.

"So... what's so important?" My clone tilted his head at me.

"Okay.... You ready for this?" I ask excitedly extentending my hands towards him. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"What is it?" He was getting impatient.

"I..." I paused for emphasis. "...Totally got a hot date! Like not just hot, but hot _HOT! _Like triple D hot."

"And this couldn't wait." He wasn't impressed.

"I don't think you realize what I am saying to you! TRIPLE D dude!" His bored face agitated me so I repeated myself. "Triple D....dude."

"So? I really don't care."

_Gasp! _He's never acted like this before! _Gasp! _This can only meen one thing! Oh My Goddess! "Your GAY!" I let out another manly shriek. Everyone in, on, or around that hall could hear that. His entire class had pressed their faces against the glass window on the door as he tackled and started to beat the crap out of me. If having a broken nose wasn't bad enough, the bumps and bruises this new ass-kicking was going to give might cancel out the glory of my sexy date. Okay maybe not.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had a huge case of writters block on this one. But here it is.

Next chap. is the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Popuri's pov.**

"ZOMyGoddess I'm so excited!" I jogged into the kitchen where my mom and Rick were. The past two weeks of school have been horrid. But none of that matters today because it's homecoming and I'm going with my two bestest friends in the whole world Mary and Lumina. I think they invited Ann too. We were all going to meet at Lumina's around noon and hang until the dance. It was 11:30 and time for Rick to take me to Lumi's. "This is going to be sooo fun!" I twirled as I spoke.

"Where's your dress, Honey?" Mom sweetly asked.

"Lumi is going to let me borrow one of hers!" I pressed both hands against my cheeks happily. "She has the prettiest things!"

"I hope you have fun." Mom gave me a hug. "Be careful, sweetie."

"I will! By Mom!" I yelled as I dragged Rick out to the car. I was bouncing on the passenger side of the car waiting for Rick to unlock it. "Come on." I whined. After a gazillion seconds we were in the car and on our way. I poped in my favorite CD and blasted the radio. A few minutes of singing along and gazing out the window when Rick turned the volume down. "Hey."

"I just need to tell you to be careful."

"I will." I reached for the volume but he stopped me.

"If anything happens call me."

"Aaggh, nothing is going to happen."

"Well you never know what could happen."

"You're such a worry-wort."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt. Beside I'm going to be with Lumina and Mary."

"They're not the most reassuring group."

"Well Ann's gonna be there to, she's scary. If anyone tries to get me, I'll just sick her on them." This must have pleased him because he shut up for the rest of the ride. We arrived at Lumi's mansion, I heard music coming from it and knew she was waiting for me. "Bye Rick." I heard him call goodbye as I ran up to the door. I didn't even get to knock when the butler opened the door. "Welcome Miss Popuri. Please come in." I did as instructed and found Lumi and Mary by the piano in the front room. Lumi bounced over to hug me. "Yay! You're here!" She squealed and dance a little jig when she released me.

"Now the only one missing is Ann." Mary remarked, but no one payed attention.

"Your parents let you come?" I ask my spectacal wearing friend.

"Yeah..." She sighed." Mother was pretty reluctant to let me go, but Father convinced her it would be fine. She was anything but happy though."

"I'm sure glad my Mum ain't like that." Mary blushed and looked down.

"Auntie likes me to get good grades but isn't very strict otherwise"

"Mother isn...---" Anna's defense was cut short by.

"LET ME IN!" Followed by repeated poundings on the door. The poundings didn't stop even after the door was opened and we all sat in horror as Ann unkowingly beat her fists into the poor butler. "LET ME IN, LET ME IN!"

"Ann, you are in!" Lumi panted causing the redhead to open her eyes and slow her repeated blows to Lumina's butler. Realization finally kicked in. "Oh...Sorry bout that man." She had completely stopped her _knocking _only to pat him on the back...hard. He started to cough and Lumina dismissed him. "Is anyone hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"A little."

"FOOD!" A blue and orange blur flew by in a random direction. "Ann, the kitchen's that way."

* * *

**Karen's pov.**

I was waiting at Gwen's for Ching bored out of my mind. Her boyfriend Bob had come over early and they were getting all lovie-dovie right in front of me. Ching better get here soon.

_Ding dong._

"About damn time." I muttered getting up to answer the door. "Finally. What took you so long?" I glare at him.

"W-well I came at the decided time." He defended.

"Whatever. Gwen! Bob! He's here time to go! You don't mind if we take your car?"

"Well act-"

"Great." Gwen and Bob walked into the room giggling. She was wearing a scanky yellow, low cut dress that barely covered her ass. Bob wore his usual work clothes but with a clip on tie. They looked quite crude. "Hello I'm Gwen and this is my boyfriend Bob." She introduced herself to Ching. He bowed and replied, " I am Ichinomiya Won."

"Nice to meetcha Won." Ching responded to this by twirling his mustache. I was bored and sick of Gwen and Bob so, "Lets go!" All present noticed my impatience and started out the door. "Who's car we taken?" Bob asked. "Ching's"

.....I turn to Ching. "So... where's your car?"

"I took the bus."

"Damn, okay Bob where's your car?"

"I drove mi tractor here."

"Seriously."

"Will Gwen could sit on mi lup and you two could cram on the back." Bob suggested. But I wasn't too keen on that. "Gwen can we take your grandpa's car?"

"No! He'd kill me!"

"He doesn't have to know." I insisted.

"He doesn't have to, But he will. He keeps track of the miles on it." Alright we had three choices 1) take the bus. 2) squeeze onto Bob's tracter. 3) or hitchhike.

..... We took the tracter.

* * *

**Mary's pov.**

We arrived at the dance at 6: 12 PM. it went from 6-9:00. I wore a simple silky blue dress, that nearly reached my ankles. I had my contacts in and my hair in a bun. My shoes were flat and blue ( nicely matched to my dress). The Princess wore a black dress with a long (to long in my opinion) slit on the left side, it also had silvery stars at the bottom. Complimented with stiletto heels. Popy on the other hand dressed completely lolita, in a frilly red dress, big black boots, and pigtails.

Ann just wore her usual overalls, paint stains and all.

"ZOMyGoddess look at all the pretty clothes." Popuri exclaimed. "Ya, everyone looks dressed for the part." Princess agreed. One of the school planners, with long light blue hair looked in our direction slightly confused. "You know, It's a formal dance." Odviously this was for Ann. " I can't get my grove on in _That!"_ She pointed at Princess with bulging eyes. The planner decided to let it go. "Um.. okay."

There were a few upbeat songs, Popy and Princess bounced with the music and Ann hurdled threw the crowd dancing with ever man, woman, and punchbowl in her path. After about an hour and a half they started the slow music and the floor was almost instantly filled with couples. We all sat at a booth near the corner to chat.

"Oh, they all look so cute." Lumi commented.

"Yeah, I want a boyfriend?" Popy whinned.

"Heehee me too." The Princess began reciting her favorite fairytale. "And I'll wait at the top of my mansion while my Prince Charming fights the hideous witch for my honor." For some reason I pictured the Prince Charming as the guy I lent my pencil to in the he didn't seem the type to fight for honor. He did however fit the dark, mysterious stranger category. Mine, Popy's, and Lumi's fantasies were interrupted by Ann's groaning. But Popy ignored her apparent distaste. "My prince would beee really big and strong. Oh Oh and reallly good looking."

"Mine would handsome and articulate. We would play-" Princess was cut off.

"Aaargh, how can you people talk like this?" Ann boomed and bounded off.

"What's her problem?" Popuri squeaked.

"She's a feminist." I respond.

"What's that?"

"It's when someone believes in equal rights for men and woman, Ann just doesn't like it when women act like they need a man to take care of them." Just then a tall boy in a striped white shirt and slacks walked over to us. He bowed a little and began to speak. "Good evening ladies. Were's your dates?"

"We don't have any." Popy pouted.

"Now thats hard to believe." He grinned charmingly at Popy. "I'm Jack by the way."

"I'm Popuri, and this is Mary and Lumina." She chirped happily, Princess smiled sweetly and I slunk away shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. How about a dance?" He asked no one in particular but Popuri thought it included everyone. "Oh, Oh me first!" She jumped out of her seat and hoped excitedly. He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. How ironic we were just talking about our ideal man.

* * *

**Kai's pov.**

Damn was Julia hot tonight. She wore this skin tight white dress. I on the other hand looked like I had battered wife syndrom. My nose which took two powerful blows within a fifteen minute period was clearly broken and swollen to twice it's normal size. And the later pounding I had recived from Denny in the hallway had left me with several black eyes and a swollen lip. We were a walking storybook of Beauty and the Beast. Well, Denny was extremely impressed after seeing her and I think I saw just a little _a little _drool slip out.

We've been here for about an hour and a half and so far so good. She didn't seem fazzed by my grotesque appearence. We sat down when the slow dancing started. "So, havin fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am so glad I came with you."

"Really, well I'm glad I came with me to." She giggled lightly. "How bout a drink for milady?" I got up and headed for the drinks. All there was was water, not a very romantic drink but oh-well. Returing to her, I handed her the water and pulled the old yawning move where my arm conveniently lands around her shoulders. She surprisingly scooted closer and started giving me the bedroom eyes. Things were going so smoothly I could smell the upcoming makeout session.

* * *

**Ann's pov.**

The first half of the dance had been really fun. With lots of bouncen and boogien going down. But then the mush came out to play and dragged my friends with it. It was sooo damn boring now, so I ran off to explore.

"I don't wanna grow up!" I took long strides, swinging my arms in front and in back of me, snapping them when they were the farthest away from me.

"I'm a Toys-R-Us kid!" I continued to sing as I dominated the nearly empty halls. A few of my fellow teens glanced at me in interest. But I did not stop to chat, I was on a mission to find something fun.

"There's a million Toys at Toys-R-Us that I can play with!" As I finished my performance a red switch caught my eyes. I read Pull in Case of Emergency. I was bored as hell that counted as an emergency right.... After a moment of consideration I pulled it. _**RING RING. **_The alarm bell rang and the springlers came on soaking everything in sight and out of sight. Some girls came running by atempting to cover themselves from the raining ceiling. I sat down smack dab in the middle of the hall and howled.

"Awwoooooo!"


End file.
